Animals
by LastTimelordChild
Summary: "We can't do this...What if we get caught?" Her voice came out raspy and her breath hitched as she felt teeth start to nibble on her ear lobe. "We won't, we'll be fine." (As story goes on ratings will change. LINORRA fanfic)
1. Chapter 1

**Tell me what you think? Find any mistakes please tell me? Thank you for reading. Don't forget to review.**

* * *

><p>It was a brief love affair. That is how it started.<p>

The flirting was harmless and the stolen glances just something short of hero-worship, but when Korra was dreaming of a she-devil with metallic grey hair, bright green eyes, and smooth white skin, she knew something was wrong.

Someone did not just start to have very intimate dreams with her college professor just because some silly flirting. However it seem that the junction between her legs hadn't gotten the message from her brain.

When Korra would wake up covered in sweat, her whole body burning hot and an almost unbearable pain between her legs, she had to take drastic measures and take the situation in her own hands (literally). Sadly it's wasn't enough and when she was face to meet the culprit behind her little dreams every morning, a permanent blush grew on her cheeks. The guilt was ever worse than what her hormone raging body was going through. Not only did she know it was wrong, but her reputation was on the line and so was the one of her teacher.

It was a simple school crush and Korra would get over it sooner or later, but sooner was better.

"Korra? Are you sleeping in my class _again_?" A strong voice rang within the walls of her history class and her head snapped up from resting on her arm.

"No, Professor Bei Fong." She said with a small smile. The room broke out in stickers and Korra rolled her eyes at her fellow peers.

Lin narrowed her eyes at the girl sitting in the back of the class and turned back to the white board.

"Detention, after school in my office." She said over her shoulder. A groan floated to her ears and the grip she held on her marker tighten. Her patients almost becoming nonexistent.

_If only that girl paid as much attention in class like she does with staring at my arse, then we wouldn't have a problem. _The sudden thought made something unknown stir within her that made her skin grow hot.

She would not let herself get carried away with inappropriate fantasies involving one of her students. That was against her morals and against the law. Lin Bei Fong is many things, but a cougar was certainly not one of them, with just the simple thought she ran the risk of loosing her job or worse her whole career, _but if no one was to know?_

While her teacher wrote on the white board Korra pulled out a notebook and a pen, already starting to write everything she thought of importance. Her eyes were trained on Lin and she saw as her tight black pencil skirt would ride up and show a bit more of her flawless legs. She licked her lips and almost passed out when one of Lin's buttons came undone on her silk green top.

_She wears lace! _

Her leg starting jumping with inpatient and Korra was starting to feel hot, the class turning into a steam room. At this pace she wasn't ready to be alone with her teacher, because spirits knows what she might do. _But if no one found out_

What she was thinking was wrong, and something had to be done before anything more happen. Oh spirits help her when the end of school comes around because she'll need it.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N. Thank you for reading! This is not beta read so please if you see any mistakes don't be afraid to tell me. Oh and to the guest readers of this story if you enjoy it and wish to read the next chapter, I will be bumping up the rating to Mature when Chapter three is finished so to make it easier for you guys make sure when you are working with the filter you have just rated M stories with Lin and Korra as the characters My story should be one of the first ones. :) I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it don't forget to leave a review to tell me what you think! Have a great day!**_

* * *

><p>It was time to meet the Steal Dragon in her kingdom and it was making Korra shake. The cold water bottle that she had brought was having no effect on cooling her down as she walked to the closed oak door. Gold letters were engraved into the wood stating who the office belong to <em>Lin Bei Fong. <em>She took a deep breath and shrug her shoulders to get her backpack comfortable.

A few moments later and she open the door and stepped in the office. "Afternoon teach! What form of punishment do you in store for me this time?" Korra will admit these were one of the moments that she didn't think before she spoke and when the words she said finally registered in her brain an angry blush crawled up her neck and made a home on her cheeks.

Lin was in the same state of shock dropping a book that she had gotten from her book self where she was standing at the moment. "That is very inappropriate behavior Ms. Korra..." Her voice was deep and menacing, but it hid well her inner thought and the heat that was starting to smother her at the simple thought of...

"I know Professor, I really didn't mean in that way." She gave a small apologetic smile, still rooted to the spot. Lin's train of thought crashed at the sound of her students voice. With a soft sigh she nodded her understanding.

When Lin bent over to get her book she saw that Korra hadn't move an inch from the door. She rolled her eyes and said in a playful tone. "Come on Korra you look like a dear in head lights come here and sit down."

Korra jumped at the sound of the soft voice and shook her head walking a bit to fast towards the nearest armchair. At that moment a series of events unfolded that would change both their lives forever and neither of them knew if it was for the best or not.

"Korra! Watch out!" The older woman tried to warn her, but sadly it was all in vain. Korra didn't see the dent in the rug and tripped, her water bottle was open and its contents flying everywhere. She felt something strong catch her, but the person wasn't able to keep their footing so they both went down. One on top if the other. Korra moved her hands blindly up soft she stopped when she felt fabric start to ride up

She open her eyes and finally was able to take in the situation. Under her, dazed and out of breath was her teacher, but not only was she dazed she was covered in water from her water bottle. The H²O that clung to her made her slink green blouse turn a shade darker and stick to her flushed skin. Her hands were on her shoulders, her head turn to the side to hide a faint blush. Korra's hand doing indescribable things to her.

"Moments like these make me think if you're as good as everyone else says you our out on the field." Lin said with a shaky breath, trying her best to kill the tension that surrounded them both.

Korra slowly moved her hand away from Lin's thigh and gently placed it on her hip as to not startle her. "Well, when I'm out on the field I don't have to worry about upturned rugs tripping me." The remark was supposed to end everything so they could both get up and pretend that this never happen, but Lin was not going to have it. She was going to have the last word between them even if it killed her.

"So you're saying that it's my fault that you have two left feet?" Her eyes narrowed and she glared at the file cabinet that she forced her eyes on, her head still turned to the side.

"I'm not saying that at all teach." Korra laughed and smiled down at her professor, completely forgetting the compromising position, that she didn't even full registered.

She moved a bit to start getting up, but with a simple shift of her lower body, her knee pressed up against the middle of Lin's legs and the more she tried to ignore that fact and move, the more she rubbed her through the thin lace of her underwear.

Lin's breathing was coming in short gasp. Her body starting to respond to the stimulation. The more her student squirmed above her, the more she was starting to lose control. It was a miracle she wasn't making a sound, but fate was not going to be kind to her and when she bent her own leg up to try to push the girl away the heat between her legs was what she met.

The sudden contact made Korra's mind go black, the lust and the hormones that were starting to flood her system made her do the most outrageous thing. She felt that thigh rubbed against her, it was on pure instinct when she grinded back down. Her eyes closed and she bowed her head down, a soft moan escaping her now dry lips. She was unaware that she was centimeters away from her teachers face.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N. Hello everyone, once again thank you for reading. It means the world to me that you took the time to read this. Fair warning this is not beta read so if you see any mistakes please tell me. Also, like I said again there is going to be some smut in this last chapter so if you don't want to read that get out of here while you still can. Go on and save your self! haha**_

* * *

><p>It was becoming to much for her, the heat, the arousal. It was something that was burning her up from the inside out. Korra needed a way to make it go away, her hands twitched at the thought of just ripping off her jeans and try to see if she could do anything to quench the fire inside of her. Her breath was coming out in short gasp and then a thought struck her. Slowly she brought her knee up (the one between Lin's legs) and rubbed where she knew she was going to get a reaction, and what she got did not disappoint her.<p>

When Lin heard Korra moan in her ear, it took every ounce of self control not to flip them over and have her way with her right on her office floor. But when Korra started to rub her knee against her hot, aching core, she lost it. Her hands shot up from either side of her head to grip the younger girl's shoulders tightly. Out of pure instinct she brought her leg up to wrap itself around her student's waist, only adding to the force of the arousing friction. The younger of the two took this as a form of permission and she couldn't help but let a smirk cross her face.

Korra lowered her face so it was inches from Lin's neck. She blew hot air against the pale skin and was awarded with the most amazing sound she had ever heard. The great Lin Bei Fong had let a whimper escape her rosy lips and that in turn had sent a wave of pleasure towards Korra's core.

However the feeling was short lived, because as soon as the sound had registered to Lin she growled in both arousal and in annoyance at her weak will power. With all her strength she flipped them both over to have Korra now laying on the rough carpet. Lin moved to straddle her student's waist, making her tight skirt ride up that much more. She leaned down and whispered in Korra's ear. "If we are really going to do this then I am in control...Understood?" She was given a shaky nod, seeing as Korra didn't trust her voice at that very moment.

After that, everything was in a blur. Lin began to quickly undo the buttons on her blouse, as she was doing that Korra moved to take off her sweater as soon as that was done she sat up straight cupping Lin's face and slamming their lips together in a clash of tongues and teeth. Korra could taste the bitter coffee in Lin's mouth and all she could do was moan and let her hands fall from the woman's face to stroke her sides. The warm skin under her hands started to erupt in goose bumps and her teacher shivered in her lap.

Lin bit down on Korra's bottom lip tugging at it and then letting it go, her tongue licking it lightly. Her eyes were half lidded, but flew open with she felt her right breast get groped from under her lace bar. She bit her own lip and her head fell to the side, Korra took this as her chance and bowed her head and licked a long strip from shoulder to ear lode. Catching it in her mouth and giving it a nibble. Lin moaned and started to rock her hips in Korra's lap seeking some sort of friction. Her skin was on fire and the ache between her legs was starting to become unbearable. From the hands teasing her breast, to the lips and teeth sucking and biting at the soft skin of her neck. She wasn't going to last long.

"Stop teasing me Korra! Either hurry up or I'm going to take this into my own hands." It was a half hearted threat, but anything to get the younger girl's fingers where she so desperately wanted them.

"I have half a mind to let you do it yourself, just so I can watch." Korra whispered in her ear, one hand moved from her breast and started a slow journey down her stomach, circling her naval. Lin bit back a whimper and tangled her hand in brown tresses, yanking back hard to once again claim tempting lips in a fierce kiss. Never will she admit how turned on she got at the idea of being watched while she played with herself, especially to Korra. Luckily though the girl had other things on her mind.

Korra was enjoying herself, so she savored the taste of Lin's skin, she made it her job to memorize every single sound she made. Slowly she hiked up the tight skirt higher so it was a bundle around Lin's hip. Her panties were soaked, to the point that her juices were slicking up her inner thighs. Korra's mouth watered at the sight and when she looked up at her teacher, the sight in front of her was just as good.

Lin no longer had her fingers threaded through her hair, but they now rested on her shoulders. Her head had fallen to the side exposing her neck that was littered in love bites, her chest was shining in sweat and her breast heaved with every intake of breath, almost putting Korra in a trance. "Oh spirits Korra, hurry up. I don't no how long I'm going to last." That was going to be the closest thing to begging that Lin was going to say, but it was true she was not going to be able to hold on much longer. Everything was pushing her closer to the edge, the way Korra looked at her with hungry eyes that seem to want to eat her whole to the way her teeth would bite and suck at her skin. _"For the_ _love of...Yes, God don't stop, right there!" _

Korra had taken pity on her lover and reached down towards Lin's hot and soaking core and started to rub franticly at the wet folds, finding her hard clit in moments. With her thumb she rubbed circles around the bundle of nerves and her first two fingers were jam deep inside of Lin pumping relentlessly as pleasure over flowed the older of the two.

Feeling Korra inside her was driving her crazy and all she can do was ride her fingers towards the sweet edge of oblivion that she so craved.

"Lin take off your bra..." Korra ordered, her voice raspy and low from lust.

With shaking hands Lin was able to unclasp her bra from the front, where when her breast were revealed were attacked by a hungry pair of lips that clamped down on a rosy nipple making it as hard as a pebble in seconds. Korra's free hand reached up to the neglected nipple pinching it and twisting it roughly. That made Lin arch her back, at the split second her hand shot up to cover her mouth as she gave a muffled a scream.

Korra could feel Lin's walls start to clench around her fingers. Just a few more trusts and she would be sent over the edge.

With every roll of her hips and every time she met Korra's trusts it made the most provocative sounds escape her lip, but at this moment she didn't care. The things that Korra was doing to her was her only concern.

Experimentally Korra curled her fingers inside of Lin and it seemed that it hit a special spot and that was the great History Professor's undoing.

Lin tensed up feeling the ball of pleasure deep in side of her explode sending her over the edge to a state of pure bliss. Her mouth was open in a silent scream as she had an earth shattering orgasm. Korra helped her ride it out by pumping her fingers in and out gently and when the ride came to an end Lin became dead weight in her arms.

Korra slipped out of her and wrapped her arms around her waist pulling her closer, kissing her neck lovely to try and sooth her. Lin shivered and wrapped her own arms around her student's neck. Her eyes slowly closed and she whispered.

"This still doesn't get you off the hook for sleeping in during class."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thank you for reading!<strong>_


End file.
